DESCRIPTION: The physical activity of a free-living elderly individual is often assessed using continuous heart rate monitoring. A limitation of such a measure is that it provides little or no insight into the body segments used, types of movements, or even activities involved. Such kinematic information would be of considerable benefit to improving current intervention and rehabilitation programs. This Phase 1 grant will develop a system for continuously monitoring absolute and relative movements of multiple body segments. Currently available movement monitoring devices limit the ability to fully study a free-living individual. This is due to packaging dimensions that restrict the number of sensors that can be applied non-invasively and to limited data acquisition content. The low power, Creare wireless motion measurement module and its associated data collection and analysis module (2.5x2.5x1 cm), will allow clinicians and research scientists unprecedented flexibility in the selection of patients and placement of sensors, revealing details of physical activity and movement sequences. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The need for telemetric access to data in clinical as well as ambulatory settings is enormous. These are just some examples: 1) Wireless Hospital Room Monitoring; 2) Continuous Monitoring of Physical Activity; 3) Exercise Planning.